Kazumi the daughter of Orochimaru
by venom rules all
Summary: This i my story of my fanmade daughter of Orochimaru and what she goes through in her life. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A pregnant women was runing for her life, she had just escaped from a evil man that wanted to use her child for his own selfish gain. But before she escaped that man injected her with a dark chakra that would make the child very powerful. The women made it to the hidden leaf village and was taken to the hospital. However when the child was bornd the women was fatally weakened because of the dark chakra, the last thing the women did before she died was naming the kid Kazumi Miruna.

well there you have people tell me what you think so far later.


	2. Chapter 2

**A new life**

Kazumi was now 5 years old and was living alone, she had an apartment but the neighbors was so cruel to her that she did not want to live there anymore so she ran away and was living on the street. But the street´s was not much better, her pale skin and scary appearance scared pepole of so no one cared about her. She went in to a alley, sat down and started to cry she was scared that she would die like this with no home and no family would anyone even care if she died? no, no one would care at all. She cried even more.

Then suddenly a shadow appeared above her, she loked up still with tears in her eyes and saw a girl that looked like she was around 17, she had light brown, pupil-less eyes, her hair was purple which was styled in a short, spiky,pony-tail she wore an dark red t-shirt and light brown shorts.

Kazumi asked "Who are you?"

the girl smiled bent down on one knee and answerd "My name is Anko Mitarashi, who might you be?"

Kazumi answerd "Kazumi...Miruna"

Anko looked at her and asked "Why are you crying?".

"Becuse i have no were to live my apartment neighbors was to cruel to me so i could not live there and no one even cares" Kazumi said and started sobbing.

Anko looked shocked but then reached out a hand, Kazumi closed her eyes afraid that she was going to hit her, to her surprise she felt Anko's hand gently caressed her cheek. Kazumi opend her eyes and saw Anko smiling at her.

Than before she knew it Anko picked her up and started to walk of with her.

"What are you doing?" Kazumi asekd.

Anko answerd with determined voice "Im taking you to the hokage, there is no way im going to let a 5 year old girl live on the street!" Kazumi looked shocked, some one actually cared?

When they arrived at the hokage tower Anko did not even bother to knock as she just busted in to his office.

The hokage looked up and said "Anko what are you doing?".

Anko Yelld "You are leting a 5 year old girl live in such a bad place that she radder live on the street?"

After an short argument the hokage lifted his hand and said

"Anko would you just want to adopt her?"

Anko looked shocked "Adopt her?".

The hokage said "Yes i can take you of your duties and pay you enough money to take care of your self and her, what do you say?"

Anko thought for a moment "Ok ill take it!"

The hokage smild and Kazumi almost started to cry, finally someone cared about her. After they had packed all stuff from Kazumi´s apartment and moved it in to Anko´s apartment it was geting late and Anko felt it was time fro Kazumi to go to bed.

"Ok girl it's time for bed" Anko said with a smile.

"Ok" Kazumi aswerd and was about to walk to her rom.

But before she left she stoped then she ran up to Anko warped her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

Anko was surprised until she heard Kazumi whisper "Thank you, thank so much!"

Anko smiled and hugged her back "You are velcome!"

then Anko heard soft snoring and noticed that Kazumi had fallen asleep in her arms. Anko smiled and thought she would let Kazumi sleep with her the first night and carried her to her room where she fell asleep next to her. And for the first time in years Kazumi sleept peacefully.

ok tell me what you think in the review.


	3. Chapter 3

First friend

3 weeks has pased since Kazumi was adopted by Anko and she has improved alot under Anko's care, Anko put her through alot of bone breaking training so Kazumi would be ready to enter the ninja academy. Kazumi was happy with Anko, she was the older sister she never had and they loved each other like sisters. However Kazumi had alot of trouble finding friends becuse of her appearance. Kazumi was about to give up hope of ever finding a friend untill she saw a pink haired gril being bullied by a group of other girls.

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE" Kazumi yells as she ran towards them.

When the bullies saw her they ran away quickly,

when they were gone Kazumi whent to the girl and asked "Are you ok?"

The gril looked up and answered "I'm fine, i just wish they would stop bullying me"

Kazumi looked at her and asked "Why are they bullying you?"

"Becuse of my large forehead" The girl answers sobbing.

Kazumi was shocked by this, this gril had the same problem as her, she was judged for her

appearance.

Kazumi smiled and said "I have a similar problem, pepole judge me becuse the think i look scary!"

The girl was surprised by that and said "Really? I dont think you look scary, sure you are pale but not scary!"

Kazumi giggled and said "And i dont think you'r forehead makes you look any les cute!"

The 2 girl's giggled a little until Kazumi asked "What is you'r name?"

The girl answerd "Sakura Haruno, and you?"

"Kazumi miruna" Kazumi answerd smiling

"Kazumi do you want to play with me?" Sakura asked shyly

Kazumi smiled and answerd "I would love that"

The 2 girls playd together for hours and they became friend's very quickly. They continued and play until it was geting late, then Kazumi noticed somthing

"OH NO, it's that late already? i should have been home hours ago, man big sister Anko is going to kill me" Kazumi yelled in panic

Sakura could not help but to giggle

"Well it was fun meting you Sakura, we should hang out again tomorrow" Kazumi said

"Sure maybe we can meet here after lunch?" Sakura asked

"Deal, see you then" Kazumi said runing of happy that she finaly found a friend

When Kazumi got home she tried to sneak in until

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY?" Anko yelled behind her

Kazumi turnd around and said "Im sorry sis but i met a really nice girl and we playd together and i lost track of time"

Anko looked at her and asked "So you found a friend?"

"Yes" Kazumi answerd smiling

Anko smiled said "Ok i forgive you this time, but if you come home this late again you are going get the spanking of you'r life got it?"

Kazumi gulped and said "yes big sister"

Anko smiled and said "Good, of to bed"

Kazumi hugged Anko and when to bed and fell asleap smiling this was a fun day.

Tell me what you think and if you want to suport my story pleas tell other's about it


	4. Chapter 4

**Survival test formation of team 7**

7 years has pased since Kazumi was adopted by Anko, she is now 13 and has grown alot. Kazumi's black-purple hair has grown so it's half way down her back, she's wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black short's to match it.

Today was the day the team's would be announced and Kazumi was nervous, who woud her team mates be? who would be her sensei? these where the questions running through her head.

Kazumi was in the classroom she sat between Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha while Naruto Uzumaki sat on the other side of Sakura.

Then Iruka spoke "Ok everyone congratulations for becoming genin, today i will announce the team's, each team will be made of a group of 3 genin's and a jounin but one team will have 4".

"4?" One of the kids asked

"Yes it happens once every few years that the village will get one extra genin, ok lets announce the team's" Iruka said.

(Lets skip to Kazumi's team if you want to know the other's watch the anime)

"Ok team 7 Kazumi Miruna, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka announced

Kazumi had mixed thoughts '_Great im on the same team as a loud mouth and a jerk, but atleast i got my best friend to' _she thought smiling

"Ok you will meet you're sensei after lunch" Iruka said

Durning the lunch break Kazumi used the time to go see Anko to tell her about everything.

Anko was working at the interrogation center when Kazumi came through the door really excited

Anko looked at her and smiled as she put Kazumi on her knee and asked "So who is on you'r team?"

Kazumi told her everything, Anko got a little worried when Kazumi told her she was on the same team as Sasuke knowing what happened to the Uchiha and how Sasuke had been since then

"Just be careful around that Uchiha kid ok" Anko told Kazumi who nodded.

Anko looked at the clock and sighed "Ok gril time to go back"

Kazumi sighed and gave Anko one last hug before she went back to the academy.

After waiting for hours their sensei finally arived and told them to meet him on the roof.

when they where on the roof the man spoke up "Ok tell me about yourselves, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dream for the future"

"Why dont you start so we know how it's supposed to go" Naruto said

"Me im Kakashi Hatake, thing's i like and hate? i dont feal like telling you that, my dream's for the future? never really thought about it as for hobbies i have lot's of hobbies" Kakashi said in a bored tone

"That was completely useless all he really told us was his name" Sakura whispered to Kazumi who nodded in agreement.

"Ok you'r turn" Kakashi said.

(I will skip to Kazumi if you want to know about the other's watch the anime sorry im to lazy to write them to)

"My name is Kazumi Miruna, i like to spend time with my sister and hang out with my friend's, i hate pepole that think they are better then others, my hobbies is to train and read and i dont really have any dreams for the future" Kazumi said.

Kakashi cleared his throat "Ok you are all unique in you'r own way, tomorrow we will do a survival exercise to se wich of you will become genin, and don eat breakfast or you will puke"

the 4 kid's was shocked by what he just tolde them was it really a chanse they would be sent back to the academy? well Kazumi was not going to be sent back sho would not alow it.

Next day at the traning ground

Kakashi had just said that they had to get one of the bells that was hanging on his side the one's that faild would be be sent back to the academy.

Kakashi easily took down Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke held his own but ended up buried up to his head. Now it was just Kazumi left and she stood face to face with Kakashi

Kakashi looked at her and said "The others did not do so well maybe you should jus quit"

Kazumi smirked and said "Dont underestimate me there is a reason why i was the top student"

the fight started and Kazumi showed that she was much faster and more agile then the others but she knew she was outmatched in close combat so she jumped back and did some hand sign's

**"Fire style burning serpent" **Kazumi yelld as a burning snake came from her mouth spining around Kakashi and created a fire wall around him.

when Kakashi jumped out Kazumi ran as fast as she could and grabed one of the bells wich shocked Kakashi no had ever managed to get a bell from him before.

Kazumi stood in front of him holding up the bell and laughing loudly.

"I told you not to underestimate me" Kazumi said while she continued laughing and Kakashi was speechless

_'it's like looking on a smaller version of Anko, Kazumi really was raisd by her' _Kakashi thought when he heard the clock ring i was now noon.

Later all 4 genins was sitting infront of Kakashi well Nauro had been tied to a pole becuse he tried to eat the lunch only those who passed was alowd to eat.

Kakashi looked at them and said "well good news i won send any of you back to the academy, you are all being droped from the program permanently"

All of them were shocked by this that ment that they could never become ninjas

"WHY? i got one of bells just like you told me to" Kazumi yelld

"Yes but that was not the point of this exercise" Kakashi said getting angry

they looked at him confused

"Why do think we put you on squads did you consider that question for one moment?" Kakashi asked he was angry now

"Teamwork" Kazumi said

"Exactly that's what determines if you pass or fail a genin should have natural sense for teamwork but you it never even crossed you'r mind.

Sakura you were obsesd with Sasuke who was gone while Naruto was hanging right in front of you and you would not lift a finger to help him,

Naruto you do everything on you'r own everything,

Sasuke you thought the other's was so far beneath you that they were worthless arrogance

And you Kazumi you considered teamwork but you thought Naruto would be to stupid to understand any of you'r plans, that Sakura would not be strong enough and you did not even want to ask Sasuke just becuse you dont like him" Kakshi said as all 4 of them looked down in shame

"Yes you all need skills but teamwork is the most importent emliment every shinobi understand's this if you put you're self ahead of the squad it could lead to failure and death" Kakashi said as he whent to a stone

"This stone cary the names of all who died on mission's the name's of my clossest friend are in graved here" Kakashi said with a sad tone

there was a moment of silnes and sadnes

"Ok im going to give you one more chance you have 2 hours to get a bell eat lunch now to build up strength but Naruto dosent get any as a punishment for trying to eat by you're self. i make the rules you folow them got it?" Kakashi said with a angry voice.

Kazumi, Sakura and Sasuke was eating until Naruto's stomach started growl and they decided to feed him but when they did Kakashi showed up from nowhere

"You broke the rules i hope you are ready for the punishment" Kakashi said as he summond a strom "Any last words?"

"But you said it was 4 of us that's way they uh" Naruto said unable to think anything else to say

"We are all on this squad and we are all in it together" Sasuke finished for him

"Yeah we gave our lunch to him becuse all the 4 of us are one" Sakura said

"We are team mates and we will help eachother" Kazumi said

"YEAH YEAH BELIEVE IT THAT'S RIGHT" Naruto yelld

"The 4 of you are one that's you'r excuse" Kakashi said staring on them

"You all...pass" Kakashi said smiling

they looked at him confused

"How did we pass?" Sakura asked

"You are the first onse that ever succeeded, the other's did just what i said and fell in to every trap they could not think for themself a ninja must see through deception, those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Kakashi said proud

"YES I DID IT WOHOOOOO" Kazumi yelld jumping up and down as the others was just as happy

"Let's go home" Kakashi said and started to walk of

the other's untied Naruto and followd him

Then suddenly a chill went up Kazumi's spine

_'What is this feeling? it feels like somone is watching me, eh i bet it's nothing' _ Kazumi thougt as she continued to walk.

But unknown to Kazumi her feeling was right, becuse hidden in the trees 2 glowing green eyes had be watching everything.

the mysterious figure chuckled evilly and said "My lord is going to be pleased when i tell him this"

then he did some hand hand sign's and disappeared

Well that was the 4th chapter and the introduction of my FANMADE VILLAIN he is going to play a big roll futher in to the story tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**A dangerous mission**

**assassin's from the hidden mist**

Team 7 had completed several boring missions and Naruto was getting impatient, he wanted a bigger mission and they got one, they where to escort a bridge builder so he could finish a bridge in the the land of waves.

Kazumi went home and packed her ninja tools and her katana that she got from Anko as a gift for becoming a ninja. Anko was not home so Kazumi wrote a letter to tell her where she was going. Kazumi was excited this was the first time she would get out of the village and she wondered what was out there.

Kazumi went to the gates were the other was waiting for her and they took off. after a short time of walking 2 ninjas showed up from nowhere, they tied Kakashi up with chains and seemingly cut him to pieces, then they went after the bridge builder, Kazumi took out her katana and stabbed in the chains pinning them to the ground but the 2 ninjas got rid of the chains and went after the bridge builder again only to be taken out by Kakashi who had survived their last attack by using a substitution jutsu.

"Nice job Kazumi, Sasuke and Sakura" Kakashi said before looking at Naruto "Hey Naruto sorry for not helping you right away i did not mean for you to get hurt, i just didn't think you would freeze up like that".

Naruto's hand got hurt by the ninja's poison claws but he took it out by stabbing himself in the hand and he swore that he would not be scared again.

it appeared that the ninja's was hired by a man named Gato to kill Tazuna before he could complete the bridge. Tazuna explained that he could not afore a higher ranked mission and he was able to sweet talk them in to continue to guard him.

After a some walking Naruto tried to be cool and threw a kunai in some bushes almost killing a rabbit earning him a hit on the head from Kazumi and Sakura.

"GET DOWN" Kakashi suddenly yelled as a masive sword came flying towards them, they all got down just in time as the sword hit a tree and a ninja appeared on it.

"Well if it aint Zabuza Momochi the rogue ninja from the village hidden in the mist" Kakashi said as the other's looked at Zabuza.

"That's right Kakashi now hand over the old man or i will kill you all" Zabuza said as he looking on the group

"Sorry but we cant let you kill him" Kazumi said pulling out her katana

Zabuza laughed and said "I don't know if you are brave or foolish little girl, you cant beat me"

"Well i was raised by one of the craziest ninjas in the village so i guess she rubbed off on me" Kazumi said smirking as Zabuza just looked at her

'_no kidding'_ Sakura thought since she had met Anko before.

Kakashi pulled up his headband that was covering his eye revealing his sharingan.

"You all stand back he is not like the other ninjas he is in a whole nother league" Kakashi said getting ready to fight.

But then Zabuza appeared in the middle of the grup Kazumi tried to kick him but he grabbed her leg and threw her in to a tree so hard that blood came out of her mouth.

"KAZUMI" Sakura yelled worried as Kazumi fell to the ground.

Then Kakashi stabbed Zabuza in the back but i t was only a water clone, the real Zabuza showed up and kicked Kakashi in the water and then traped him in a water prison jutsu.

'_I got to free him or we are all dead'_ Kazumi thougt after she had recovered.

Kazumi pulled out a demon wind shuriken but when she threw it she stumbled a little causing the shuriken to miss Zabuza.

"You are so dizzy that you can't even aim a shuriken" Zabuza said laughing

But Kazumi just smirked and said "It was not suppose to hit you"

Then the shuriken transformed in to Kazumi, the Kazumi that threw the shuriken was a clone while the real Kazumi had transformed in the shuriken. Kazumi threw several kunais at Zabuza forcing him to let go of the water prison.

'_nice one Kazumi' _Kakashi thought as he got ready fight Zabuza.

The 2 fought and Kakashi got the upper hand with his sharingan and managed to beat Zabuza using the giant vortex jutsu, just when Kakashi was about to kill Zabuza 2 needles struk Zabuza in the neck seemingly killing him.

"Thank you for helping me kill Zabuza i been traking him for some time now" a calm voice said, every one looke up in the tree and saw a young boy wearing a mask standing there.

The masked ninja jumped down and started to pick up Zabuza's body "I have to dispose of this body goodbye" he said and disappeared.

But before he did Kazumi had noticed something, despite that he was wearing a mask she could tell that his eyes was almost only on her wich worried her a little.

"Well let's get going" Kakashi said before he collapsed for over using his sharingan so the other had to cary him the rest of the way.

While they were walking to Tazuna's house Kazumi could not stop thinking of that hunter ninja

_'Why did he seem so interested in me? i don't like it' _Kazumi thought as they continued walking.

Well that was chapter 5 tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Training and a fateful meeting**

The fake hunter ninja Haku placed Zabuza down and was getting ready to remove the needles from Zabuza's neck but one thing was on his mind that he could not shake.

'_That girl, i cant stop thinking of her._' Haku thought just before Zabuza woke up.

With team 7

"Zabuza is still alive" Kakashi said after he had explained that when hunter ninjas dispose of a bodi they work on it right then and there so it would be no room for errors and this shocked everyone in the room.

"Well don't worry too much there should be at least a week before he can do anything so we got time to train and prepare for him" Kakashi said with a smile.

"Well you need to rest a little first sensei" Sakura said and Kakashi sighed but nodded.

"Get better soon sensei" Kazumi said with a smile before they all left.

_'that hunter ninja, his attention was almost completely on Kazumi, i fear for her safety' _Kakashi thought as he laid down and fell asleep

Next day

Team 7 was training there chakra control by trying to walk up trees using only there chakra, Kazumi and Sakura did it esaley but Naruto and Sasuke had a lot more trouble.

They had been training for hours and it was getting late so they went back to the house, Naruto wanted to stay and train longer but Kazumi convinced him to get some rest continue tomorrow.

Next morning Kazumi got up early for some early morning training, she wrote a letter to tell the others that she would be back in time for breakfast.

Kazumi traind hard and when she was done she sat leaning against a tree she took of her headband and placed it next herself breathing hard.

_'I am so tired i'm just going to close my eyes real quick' _Kazumi thought and fell asleep.

Haku dressed in civilian clothes was out collecting herbs for Zabuza when he saw Kazumi sleeping against a tree and he recognized her immediately, he walked to Kazumi and looked at her.

_'She is so beautiful like a diamond shining in the sun' _Haku thought as he looked at Kazumi up and down

Haku went down on both knees "Hey you will catch a cold if you sleep out here" he said tapping Kazumi's cheek to wake her up.

Kazumi eyes almost snapped open even though Haku looked like a girl Kazumi could tell from his voice that he was a boy, not only that she knew he was that faked hunter ninja that was with Zabuza.

"You i know you, you are with Zabuza" Kazumi said grabing for her katana but then she remembered that she left it and her ninja tools at Tazuna's house becuse she did not think she would need them.

"Calm down im not going to hurt you" Haku said when he saw that Kazumi was getting worried

"For some reason i find that hard to believe" Kazumi said but was slowly starting to calm down

Haku chuckled a little and then said "I don't blame you but like i said i dont want to fight i just want to talk"

Kazumi was calm now and asked "Talk about what?"

Haku smiled and said "I just want to get to know you a little before we become enemies again"

Kazumi looked at him and asked "Why are you so interested in me?"

Haku blushed a little and answered "Because i think you are really...beautiful "

Kazumi felt he cheeks growing red and looked away, this was the first time any boy had called her that.

They talked for awhile, Haku told Kazumi that his father killed his mother and that he lived on the street before Zabuza found him and that's why he was loyal to him, this shocked Kazumi a little almost the same thing happened to her she was alone but was found by someone that gave her a life.

"Sorry but i have to go back to Zabuza or he will start to wonder where iv been" Haku said with a sad tone.

"Ok" Kazumi said trying not to cry

Haku looked at her and said with a smile "But before i do there is one thing i want to do first"

Just when Kazumi was about to ask what that was Haku kissed her right on the mouth, Kazumi face became red as Haku walked away but he stopped and said "I think i love you, Kazumi Miruna" and then he was gone.

When Kazumi got back to the house everyone was already eating breakfast.

When Kakashi saw her he said "Where have you been? i was just about to send the others out to look for you" but he also noticed the big smile on Kazumi's face

Kazumi looked at him and answered "Let's just say i got a different kind of training".

Kazumi sat down and started eating ignoring the confused looks the others gave her.

Well that was chapter 6 tell me what you think


	7. Chapter 7

**Painful memories**

Team 7 was eating with Tazuna and his family. Naruto and Sasuke had completed there chakra control training and would help guard Tazuna.

"Thanks to you the bridge will soon be finished we couldn't have done it without you" Tazuna said with a smile.

"No problem, we can handle it" Kazumi said proud.

"Why?" Tazuna's grandson Inari said which made everyone look at him

"Why what?" Kazumi asked.

"Why are you all waisting you'r time? you will never beat Gato you are all going to die so stop saying everything will be good because it wont" Inari said wich coused Kazumi to get really annoyed.

That boy had been whining ever since they got here and Kazumi have had just about enough of it.

"Hey kid just because you have given up hope it does not give you the right to destroy others hope" Kazumi said holding a glass of water in her hand

"Just shut up just looking at you makes me sick, always smiling and talking like there is nothing to worry about, you dont know anything of what it's like to suffer and being treated like dirt" Inari yelld.

That made Kazumi crush the glass she was holding in rage, which made her hand bleed but she did not care, how dare that brat say that? how dare he talk like he knew anything about her?

"Look at you siting there whining like every problem on earth is only happening to you" Kazumi snapped at Inari wich shocked him "You can cry until you drown for what i care, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WHINING COWARD"

Those word hit Inari hard and made him start to tear up.

Sakura looked at Kazumi and said "Kazumi you went too far there".

"SHUT UP" Kazumi yelled which shocked Sakura, Kazumi had never yelled at her before.

Kazumi got up and left the house with angry tears running down her face as she remembers all the pain and suffering she had gone through, the nabors that beat her so she could not live in her apartment, the children that ran away from her calling her a ghost and the cold night's she spent on the streets.

Kazumi went deep into the forest, when she felt that she was far enough away from the house she filled up her lungs and screamed out i rage and then started punching a tree until her knuckles started to bleed.

After about 5 minutes punching the tree Kazumi sat down against it and started to cry.

"Kazumi?" Kazumi looked up saw Sakura standing over her.

"Did you follow me Sakura?" Kazumi asked.

"Yes i wanted to see if you were ok" Sakura answered and sat down next to her.

After a few second of silence Kazumi spoke "Look Sakura i'm sorry for yelling at you before it was not you i was mad at"

Sakura smiled at said "It's ok Kasumi we are still friends right?"

Kazumi smiled and said "Best friends"

they hugged each other and went back to the house.

Next day

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Kazumi arrived at the bridge Naruto had over done his training and was left at the house.

But then they saw all the workers knocked out and a mist started to appear, and then 2 people emerged from it, Zabuza and Haku.

that was chapter 7 tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Battle on the bridge**

**love or death?**

Team 7 was facing Zabuza and Haku. Kazumi felt her heart pound hard, just the mere thought of having to fight Haku after what happend between them was almost to much to handle.

Then Kazumi felt a hand on her shoulder wich made her jump a little, "Hey are you ok?" it was Sakura.

"Yeah i'm fine!" Kazumi answered but her voice was shaking so it was obvious that she was anything but fine.

Kakashi noticed this and said "Kazumi, Sakura you 2 guard Tazuna leave them to me and Sasuke!"

"But sensei-" Kazumi began but was interrupted

"No buts Kazumi, it is clear that you have been keeping a secret from us so you wont do anything unless i tell you!" Kakashi said, Kazumi looked down i shame.

"What would that secret be?" Zabuza asked looking at Haku.

"We met a few days ago and had a little emotional talk" Haku answered which made team 7 look at Kazumi.

"Is that true Kazumi?" Kakashi asked.

Kazumi looked down for a second but then l glared at him and answered "Yes it is true he was the first person i met that truly understands what i went throug so i hold no regrets, GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!"

Kazumi's sudden outburst shocked everyone except for Haku who smiled under his mask.

_'She is just like Anko not afraid to voice her thoughts' _Kakashi thought.

"Sensei please let me fight Haku!" Kazumi said to Kakashi who nodded since he knew trying to argue with her when she was in this mood would be pointless.

"it seems that you got a rival Haku would you take care of her?" Zabuza said to Haku who nodded and walked towards Kazumi.

Kazumi and Haku looked at each other, Kazumi pulled out her katana and Haku his needles.

"I am sorry it has to be this way Kazumi" Haku said with a sad voice.

"It doesn't have to be this way Haku, i will open you're eyes and show you that you dont have to live a life as a tool" Kazumi said determined.

They started to fight there speed was almost even, Haku blocked Kazumi katana and used his other hand to make hand signs, Kazumi was suprised that he could do hand signs with only one hand. When Haku was done he said **"secret jutsu A Thousand Needles of Death"** then water on the bridge came up and turned into several ice needles and when straight towards Kazumi who barely managed to dodge them.

_'That was close, had i been a second slower i would have been dead now' _Kazumi thought before she got ready to fight again.

"You're speed and agility is impressive, but i am sorry you leve me no other choice than to use my ultimate jutsu" Haku said before he made some hand signs and then said **"Hidden Jutsu Crystal Ice Mirrors" **then Kazumi was surrounded by ice mirrors.

_'I'm trapped' _Kazumi thought when she saw Haku enter the mirrors and then his reflection appeared in all of them.

"Now i will show you what true speed is" Haku said and then several needles came from everywhere at once Kazumi tried to dodge but was cut on several places which caused her lot of pain.

"KAZUMI" yelled Sakura and was about to run to help her.

But Sakura was stopped when Kasumi yelled "NO SAKURA STAY BACK YOU WILL ONLY GET IN THE WAY" Kazumi knew that her words might have hurt Sakura but the last thing she needed was to have to worry about Sakura.

Then just when Haku was about to attack again he was hit by something that made him fall out of the mirrors Kazumi saw her chance and was able to get out and jumped on Haku holding him down.

"HA you know how the hero always shows up at the last second and saves the day? well that is what i'm going to do now" It was Naruto that had hit Haku before.

But Kazumi just yelled "NARUTO YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU NOT STAY HIDDEN? YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN MUCH MORE EFFECTIVE, never mind help me hold this guy down".

Naruto made several shadow clones and helped Kazumi hold down Haku, after he did Kazumi sat down exsusted after the fight her chakra was almost gone and her wounds hurt like hell.

"Are you alright Kazumi" asked Sakura.

"Do i look ok?" said Kazumi as the pain just got worse.

"Well atleast you're alive" Said Sasuke when he came over "It looks like Kakashi is about to rap it up to" he said looking over at Kakashi that had gotten the upper hand against Zabuza.

Kakashi had trapped Zabuza with his dogs and was charging up his lightning blade "You are finished" He said and ran at Zabuza.

Haku could only watch in horror as Kakashi rammed his lightning blade through Zabuza's chest killing him.

"No" whispered Haku and started to tear up, Kazumi looked at him it hurt to see him like that.

Kazumi knelt down to Haku said "Listen to me Haku i know you feal sad that Zabuza died and i know you feal like you have no purpose to live but listen you still have chanse to find a purpose to live use you're power to help people and put an end to evil it's not to late you can still redeem yourself" Haku looked at her shocked by her words.

"Well well so the great demon of the hidden mist is dead, he really was pafetic" Said a voice.

everyone looked at the direction of the voice and saw Gato standing there with alot of his thugs.

Haku felt his anger growing after what Gato said Kazumi noticed this.

"Haku you remember what i said before about puting an end to evil, well here is one example" Kazumi said as she gave Naruto a sign to let him go.

Haku got up and said "Normally i hate killing but this time i'll make an exception".

Then Haku threw several needles at Gato and hit him right in the heart killing him which angered the thugs and they got ready to attack but then all the villagers showed up an declared that they would not come any where near there village.

"INARI" Naruto yelled happy.

_'So the little wimp finally got some backbone' _Kazumi thought smiling.

after that the thugs ran away they did not want to fight both the villagers and the ninjas.

a few day later the bridge was finally completed and team 7 was ready to go home. Kazumi was still covered in bandages after the fight and Haku was coming with them.

After they said goodbye to everyone and was on there way Haku asked "Are you sure i will be accepted in the village?".

Kazumi took his hand and said "I would be laying if i said it would not be hard but the hokage is the best man i know so there is hope" Haku smiled at her.

"awww Kazumi is in love" Said Naruto only receive a kick to the face by a very red Kazumi.

Meanwhile the villagers decided to name the bridge the great Team 7 bridge after the heroes that saved there land.

.

Well that was chapter 8 i bet you Haku fans are happy that i did not kill lol tell met what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Strangers from the sand.**

Team 7 got back to the village with Haku they told the hokage everything that happened he said he would need to speak with Haku alone then decide if he would let him stay or not.

Kazumi went home excited to tell Anko about her first big mission.

"Sis i'm home" Kazumi called when she got inside the apartment then not second later she was almost crushed by Anko's hug.

"Welcome home squirt how was your mission" Anko asked and Kazumi told her everything. Anko smirked when Kazumi told her about Haku.

"So my little sister is in love?" Anko asked teasingly which made Kazumi blush.

"Well i'm ummm" Kazumi said unable to finish, Anko just laughed.

A few days later

Haku was accepted into the village, Kazumi went to see him often and there bond became stronger and stronger.

Team 7 had jus complited another mission where they had to walk dogs and Naruto could not stop his dog from dragging him throug a minefield and was little messed up. Latter Kazumi and Sakura was carrying Naruto between them.

"Look at you, you're hopeless naruto" Sakura said annoyed.

"You really should be more careful" Kazumi added.

"You really are just one big problem" Sasuke said mockingly which angered Naruto so he was about to start a fight but Sakura stopped him.

Kakashi sighed and said "Seems we are not making much progress on the team work thing".

"Thats right our team work is all messed up and it's all because of you Sasuke, you think you are better then everyone else" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"No not everyone just you, admit it i'm better and stronger than you, unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong" Sasuke said turning around to face Naruto.

"Well that's it for today you can beat each other to a pulp some other time" Kakashi said breaking the tension.

"Whatever i'm out of here" Sasuke said and began to walk away soon followed by Sakura who tried to make a move on him which made Kasumi roll her eyes she did not like Sakura's fangirl mood.

"I swear you are just as bad as Naruto, insted of flirting you should practice you're skills and make the team stronger, lets face you are worse then Naruto" Sasuke said which hurt Sakura it took nearly all Kazumi's will not to ram her sword throug Sasuke for hurting her best friend like that, she really hated Sasuke.

Kazumi put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and said "That's why i keep telling you to forget about him Sakura he only hurts you". but Sakura clearly didn't listen to her.

"Well guy's i'm out here see ya around" Kazumi said and left, but when she had walked for a bit she sensed something was wrong and rushed back to the others.

When she got there she saw a boy wearing a wired body sit and had somthing looked like a mummy on his back he was holding the hokages grand son Konohamaru by his scarf choking him, behind him stood a girl with blond hair and a fan on her back.

The boy was just about to punch Konohamaru but Kazumi used her speed to ruch and grab Konohamaru pulling him out of the boy's hold.

"You picked the wrong place at the wrong time to bully someone, Sand ninja" Kazumi said, the boy glared at her while the girl seemed impressed by Kazumi's speed.

"You want some to little girl?" the boy asked. then a rock hit him in the head then they heard a voice it was Sasuke.

"You are along way from home and you are way out of your league" Sasuke sad sitting on a tree branch with another rock in his hand.

The boy was pissed and took of the mummy on his back ready to fight.

"Kankuro back of" a voice said from the same tree Sasuke was in which surprised everyone. they looked and saw a boy standing up side down on branch "You are an embarrassment to our village have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?".

"I-i know but" Kankuro began but was interrupted by the boy.

"Shut up, or i'll kill you" the boy said coldly which made everyone tense.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he caused" the boy said before going down to the others "Let's go we did no come here to play games".

"Hey wait who are you three and what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

The blonde girl turned around and answers "Have you all been living under a rock? we are here for the chunin exam".

"Whats the chunin exam?" Naruto asked.

Kazumi sighed "Is it not obvious Naruto? is a exam that every genin needs to pass to become a chunin". That made Naruto bright up.

"Hey you identify yourself" Sasuke said to the boy.

"I'm Gaara of the desert" Gaara answer before asking "i'm curious of you to, who are you?".

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke answered, the 2 looked at each other for a short time.

Then Gaara suddenly looked at Kasumi which almost made her flinch.

"You the girl with black hair what is your name?" Gaara asked.

"Kazumi...Miruna" Kazumi answered, Gaara smirked at her this time she did flinch.

"There is something different about you, i look forward to see what it is" Gaara said before leaving with his team.

_'What did he mean by that' _Kazumi thought getting a little worried. Then a chill went down her spine the same feeling she got after the bell test, was someone watching her?

She was right in a tree 4 musterius ninjas was watching them.

"So what is your order sir" A boy asked a man with glowing green eyes and dressed in a black full body ninja armor.

"Keep an eye on the Uchiha and that desert kid, Kazumi is my mission" The man answered with a evil smile behind his mask.

.

Well that was chapter 9 hope you liked it,


End file.
